


Healing

by Jayfur08



Series: Family Of Six [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: ADHD Anne Boleyn, ASD Catherine Parr, ASD Katherine Howard, Ableism, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Dyslexic Jane Seymour, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Cousin Anne Boleyn, Good Cousin Katherine Howard, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I'm taking suggestions for this one so, I've had to redo these tags, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, Like there times, Mom Friend Jane Seymour, Not sure what's gonna happen with it, Queens ain't okay, SO, Sensory Overload, Slut Shaming, Social Media, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, The ratings are for Kitty, Underage and Rape/Non-con, Victim Blaming, and oh no, conflicts, okay, people find out, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfur08/pseuds/Jayfur08
Summary: They needed time to heal. They needed to reflect and just live their life.Why did they decide to tell everyone else they were back?
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Catherine Parr, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour, Everyone & Everyone, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr, Queens - Relationship
Series: Family Of Six [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065728
Comments: 42
Kudos: 81





	1. The Article

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Slut-shaming, victim-blaming, someone makes an article calling the Queens bad so it's just blaming them for everything bad

They needed time.

In the last few months- Hell their entire lives- a lot has happened.

They never got time to deal with it.

It was still hard. It was just the six of them. They couldn't help but feel sad whenever the thought of their friends or family came up. The people they left behind.

Or the people that wronged them that they never got to tell off. They never got to prove wrong. That never got consequences.

Anne and Kitty could bond over that one of the most.

It didn't help that, after telling the (mostly skeptical) world that they were back, everyone had their own opinions about what happened. Who they were.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
 _(Queens)_  
 **8:46 AM**

Cathy: _[Link Attached]_

Anne: its so early

Anna: it's really not

Cathy: Just look at it

Cathy: Pls don't read it just look

Catherine: I have never seen her tell us not to read

Jane: Um... What is this?

Anne: hey what the fuck

Kitty: _[Image Attached]_

Kitty: “The newly ‘reincarnated’ Queens have revived my passion for proving why these six queens were all horrible, for completely different reasons.”

Anne: hey

Anne: hey i didnt fuck my brother what the hell

Jane: Kitty did NOT seduce anyone!

Catherine: What the Hell

Cathy: EXACTLY LIKE WHAT THE FUCK ANNA DIDN'T “cAtFiSh” ANYONE

Cathy: Also don't read it you guys

Cathy: Probably shouldn't have sent the link anyway

Cathy: My bad

Anne: HENRY IS A FUCKING ASSHOLE

Kitty: H*nry

Anne: My bad *ahem*

Anne: H*NRY IS A FUCKING ASSHOLE AND YOU GUYS DIDN'T DESERVE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS

Jane: Kitty was, like, a child! A baby! A fetus!

Kitty: I was a teenager

Anna: SHE WAS A TEEN SHE COULDN'T EVEN LEGALLY LIKE DO ANYTHING

Anne: “Anne and her brother, George Boleyn, were very close. It is probable that Anne Boleyn, having previously shown her lack of morals, had a sexual relationship with him.” dad is that you???

Kitty: Annie are you okay??

Anne: yeah fine just learning all the reasons i deserved that beheading and probably that second one oh no too bad it didnt fuckinh work im still hwrw

Catherine: Anne I'm coming to your room

Anne: okay

Cathy: Guys don't read it

Jane: They aren't totally wrong with me. Henry would've gotten bored and just tossed me away at some point.

Jane: I did get Anne beheaded.

Anne: Jane.

Anna: whoa grammar

Anne: You got me beheaded as I got Catherine sent away. As Anna got Kittu beheaded. As Kitty got Henry to marry Cathy. It wasn't really any of us. It's just the fact that H*nry is a dick.

Jane: I-

Cathy: Wow I'm speechless

Anna: I forgot Anne was like actually smart and stuff

Anne: thanks guys appreciate your faith in my knowledge 

Kitty: Annie I love you and no offense

Anne: not excited

Kitty: But where the fuck did you learn that?

Anne: i was like a rich bitch, kat, I got all that education

Jane: Oh, yeah. Well, thank you, Anne. I appreciated that.

Anne: np

Kitty: “Katherine Howard is probably the worst of all of them. She was illiterate, a cheater, a slut, and a tease. There are no words to describe how disgusting and vile she is.”

Cathy: OKAY EVERYONE TO THE FUCKING LIVING ROOM SO WE CAN DO THIS IN PERSON

Catherine: Anne and I are coming

Anna: Got it

Jane: Yeah, okay.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
They were all pretty teary-eyed when they got there. They were also all cuddling with their respective partners.

“Everything that this person wrote was absolute shit,” Kitty hissed at some point, ”Fucking- Annie didn't sleep with her brother. She didn't even do anything. Henry is just a dick. Fuck him.”

“You didn't seduce anyone,” Anna mumbled, looking at Kitty, ”You were, like... 13. A damn fetus.”

“You were!” Anne squeaked, ”You were so young!”

“Okay, look,” Jane took a deep breath and sighed, ”None of us really did anything wrong. We were victims of our circumstances.”

“We might have a hard time accepting that,” Catherine ran her hands through Anne's hair, ”And it's gonna take time. But it's true.”

“Okay, let's, like...” Anna looked at her phone and scrunched her nose, ”Talk about some of this. First off- Anne and Kat.”

Anne looked at her, she seemed tired and dull, ”Yeah?”

“You two got demonized pretty fucking hard,” Anna glared at the phone, ”I mean, they even brought up stuff about this life for you two.”

“I dress like a little slut,” Kitty gave a tired chuckle, ”And Annie plays dumb or some shit.”

“You don't,” Cathy quietly reassured, ”And even if you like to dress a little more revealing, it isn't a free ticket for people to blame you for rape.”

“I do play dumb,” Anne pressed closer to Catherine, ”But being smart is dumb.”

“How?” Cathy looked at her.

“Henry liked that I was smart at first,” Anne looked up, ”I mean, he liked that I could actually engage in complicated subjects. He liked that I could challenge him. It was new, fresh, all of that. But then he got tired of it. It didn't take long after we got married. Plus, he noticed I didn't talk to him too much. I didn't fucking love him. I would try to challenge him, but every little disagreement led to an argument to a fight to...” Anne faltered, ”To any other bad thing.”

“He isn't around anymore,” Jane reminded her, ”You can be smart all you want.”

“I know,” Anne leaned up and rubbed her eyes, ”I just... I need... Time. And I don't like to be all genius or anything. But every little fucking thing, Henry would start to flip his shit.”

“He tended to do that,” Jane agreed, ”He never... Hit me but he yelled and threatened me a lot.”

“Threatened?” Anna looked at her, slightly alarmed.

“Yeah...” Jane nervously rubbed her neck, ”Mostly just vague threats. That he would hit me or something. But, sometimes, it was... Well, more specific. And usually about... Anne.”

“Me?” Anne questioned, ”I was dead.”

“He would say stuff like, ‘You don't wanna end up like Boleyn, do you?’ or ‘Maybe, I'll chop your head off, too.’” Jane recalled, ”Then, I got pregnant and he was the same nice, charming person I married.”

“Fuck that,” Anne spat, glaring down, ”Fuck Henry. He sucks. That's a shitty thing to do.”

“Like everything he did,” Anna mumbled.

“Should we address this?” Cathy glanced at her phone, ”I've been tagged in a million things about it.”

“Oh,” Anne looked down, ”So people saw it?”

“Most of our fans are defending us,” Kitty noted, now looking at her phone as well, ”Only a few people are saying the article has any merit.”

“Yeah, alright,” Catherine nodded, ”I mean, after we all calm down a little, we can make a post or video?”

“Just a post first,” Cathy began typing, ”Saying that we will address it soon, then the video.”

“Okay,” Anne tossed Kitty the remote, ”Put on a show, please?”

“What show?” Kitty asked.

“Any,” Anne looked at the TV, ”Just need a distraction.”

“I'm gonna make everyone some sandwiches,” Jane stood up, Anna getting up to follow her.

“I'm fi-” Anne shrugged, but Catherine cut her off.

“Eat the sandwich, Bo,” Catherine pulled her closer, ”We aren't going there.”

Anne paused for a moment for sighing and looking at Jane, ”I'll take a sandwich.”

“I'll put on a movie,” Kitty shrugged, ”I don't think I've seen any of the horror o-”

Cathy grabbed the remote, ”Nope, not today.”

Kitty pouted, but didn't fight as Cathy just put on one of their regular shows instead.

Jane handed out sandwiches for everyone, Anne picking at her for the most part while Catherine nudged her every time she set it down or went a few seconds without touching it.

“Well, people are already harassing us for the video,” Anna sighed, ”When should we do it?”

Anne groaned, ”I can do it whenever. But, like... I don't know how to politely tell people I never fucking banged my brother.”

“It's hard to explain that I literally couldn't and wasn't consenting,” Kitty hugged her knees, ”Ever.”

Cathy rubbed her back, ”It's hard to explain common sense to people.”

“Alright,” Catherine nodded, ”Jane, Cathy, and I can do the most talking.”

“Remember not to be too defensive or rude,” Cathy reminded, ”Just calmly explain.”

They all mumbled in agreement and Kitty set up the phone to record. Everyone settled in their places on the couch. She grinned and stepped back, giving everyone the thumbs up.

Jane took a deep breath, ”Okay. We know you most likely all known about the article. We will briefly cover it.”

“Everyone is entitled to their own opinion,” Cathy began.

“Shit opinions to say Kitty is a slut for being raped, like, four times,” Anne muttered, ”But go off, I guess.”

Kitty leaned against Anne, smiling gratefully for the defense.

“Yeah,” Catherine grabbed Anne's hand, ”And there is little proof for any of the claims they made. And, even if we did all make mistakes, it was a different world back then.”

“We're working on our flaws,” Jane explained, ”And we're learning about this new world every day. There are so many things that are different and new and strange to us. But the biggest thing is that we don't need a guy to survive anymore.”

“Fuck Henry,” Anna grinned, ”We don't need to get married to have a life. We can be with whoever we choose.”

“Hell, yeah!” Kitty looked at the camera, “We can choose who we love now! And we don't have to screw other people up to live. We can learn and work on our flaws and get better now!”

“It's a new world and it's interesting!” Anne agreed, ”We don't die after getting a single cold.”

“So,” Cathy concluded, ”While the article may not be 100% wrong, it is wrong in several areas. Catherine wasn't a cold-hearted bitch or a perfect victim. Anne wasn't a temptress slut and didn't do anything that Henry accused her of. Jane didn't mean to get Anne beheaded and didn't know it was going on. Anna wasn't a vain attention whore or anything, she was a poor girl that Henry picked and treated as an object instead of a person. Kitty was a child who got manipulated and abused by men time after time. I... I barely spent any time with Henry. I had flaws, I messed up, we all did.”

“But we aren't irredeemable,” Kitty put a hand on her shoulder, ”And we aren't unlovable.”

“This was kind of a mess,” Anne muttered.”

“But you get the point,” Catherine shrugged.

“Thank you for listening,” Jane smiled, ”And I hope this clears some stuff up.”

Kitty walked over and stopped recording, handing it to Cathy for her to handle the uploading and editing.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
People eventually stopped asking about the article and it was soon deleted. They were relieved.

Little did they know this was not the end of social media crises, both good and bad.


	2. ADHD Icon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne had always been different. Hyper. A bit sensitive at times. She always figured it was just a thing.
> 
> But maybe it went deeper than that. And maybe it was a bad thing.
> 
> Maybe it could be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Ableism and sensory overload

Anne looked at the phone, more specifically a comment on one of their videos, ”ADHD icon? What does that mean?”

She looked around and walked over to Cathy's room. She knocked before opening the door, ”Hey, Cath Cath!”

  
Cathy looked at her, looking mildly annoyed, ”Yes, Anne? Why have you barged into my room?”

“What's-” She paused before looking down. This was stupid. And rude. She shouldn't have just gone into her room like this. “Nevermind, I'll figure it out on my own.”

“Anne-” Cathy began, but Anne had already walked out.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
“Hey, Anne,” Kitty walked up to her, looking weird, ”Is something up?”

“No?” Anne glanced around. It was just her and Kitty in the living room, ”I mean... Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Kitty sat down next to her on the couch, ”But... Cathy told me that you went into her room then just left. Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah,” Anne waved her hands, ”I was just wondering what ADHD was.”

“ADHD?” Kat tilted her head, ”What's that?”

“No idea,” Anne shrugged.

“Hmm...” Kat looked at the TV, ”Why did you ask?”

“Some comment called me an, ‘ADHD icon,’” Anne explained, ”But I don't know what that means so I don't know if it's a compliment or what.”

“I'll look it up,” Kitty offered.

“Nah, I'm gonna do it later,” Anne said.

Later never came.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
They were out at the grocery store, Anne excitedly bounced from aisle to aisle, in love with the idea.

“This is so cool!” She looked around, ”I mean, I'm still not over the idea that we can just... Go places! And get all the food! And it's not just like meat and bread. It's so much different s-”

“Anne, dear,” Jane looked at her, ”Can you please lower your voice? And not be so... So...”

“You?” Anna joked with a smirk.

Kitty and Cathy giggled while Jane and Catherine shot them a look.

Anne blinked and forced a chuckle, “What, charmingly energetic?” Everyone laughed as she -pretended- to brush it off.

But that... That kinda hurt.

 _Me?_ She thought as they walked, reminded herself to stay still and not be so loud, _What about... Me? Did I... Am I just... Bad? Wrong?_

She thought about that for the rest of the day.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
She eventually remembered to look it up. ADHD.

As she scanned pages and pages, she couldn't help but feel sick or wrong. It was weird. She thought back and she always exhibited the signs.

She was always scolded for being so hyper. She would get glares and weird looks when she bounced around or chewed on stuff. By her Dad, by the court, by Henry. Everyone.

Would the Queens feel the same way? No, no, they did feel the same way. They all seemed annoyed by her... Quirks. Hell, Catherine gave her weird looks at first, too.

She couldn't tell anyone. She just... Had to...

Hide it.

Right?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
“Fuck...” Anne mumbled, looking down at her phone.

It was... Day 3 of her trying to hide her ADHD. 3. Days.

And she wanted to die.

It was so, so exhausting.

Part of her felt like a failure. All she had to do was sit still. All she had to do was lower her voice.

The other part of her knew this wasn't logical. If she was born with this, there is no reason she shouldn't tell them and get help. Or find healthier ways to manage it.

But, for some reason, every weird look or joke had been feeling like a slap to the face lately. She couldn't tell them. What if they hated her?

She would figure it out on her own.

She had to.

Besides, what's the worst that can happen?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Anne was sitting on the couch, looking forward at the TV. Anna and Cathy were fighting in the kitchen. She wasn't sure what about, but they were. And it was so loud.

They wouldn't just _shut **up.**_

Jane was trying to deescalate it but Catherine was telling her to just let them let it out for a bit, then let them cool down.

Anna and Cathy obviously weren't listening, arguing about anything and everything, apparently.

Anne wanted to move. She wanted to bounce or tap her fingers on the couch. And she wanted to leave because, _Goddammit,_ there were so many noises and everything didn't feel okay.

She began to pull the blanket, but Kitty shot her a look.

“Come on, Annie,” She groaned, scooting closer, ”Don't hog the blanket! I'll just scoot closer if you need more.”

Anne froze as she felt Kitty brush up against her. She was usually fine cuddling with Kitty but now every little touch from like a jolt. She couldn't do it. She needed a break, she couldn't do it, she-

“Oh, my GOD, Cathy, you are so ridiculous!”

“At least I'm not a rude bitch who picks on others to cope with her own insecurities!”

“HEY! I joke, okay?! If it bugs you, just tell me!”

“It's impossible to tell you anything because you always make jokes!”

“I can be serious!”

“Oh, really?!”

“Really! I can! And I have! You're just so boring and-”

“I AM NOT BORING! JANE IS BORING OR CATHERINE IS BORING, B-”

“Hey!” Jane and Catherine shouted, simultaneously.

“It's a good thing!” Cathy explained, ”You and Jane are sane, the Annes and Kitty are chaotic, I'm neutral! I can go either way, depending on if we need someone sane or chaotic.”

Anne rolled her eyes, ”That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard.”

“Well, obviously, you've never heard yourself.”

“HEY, I-”

Anne was so close to snapping. So, so close. Everything felt wrong, everything. She just... Wanted to go. She wanted to be alone for a second, change into comfier shit, and be in the quiet.

Kitty shifted and rubbed against her again, and she stiffened.

Anna and Cathy got louder, Jane was trying to talk to them, Catherine was agreeing and said it got out of hand.

Kitty was saying something about how dumb the argument was, Anne wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. All she could think about was how every fucking noise was piercing her ears.

It was a few minutes of Anne trying her best not to scream or show how close she was to a meltdown before she finally lost it.

“YOU'RE SUCH A WET BLANKET SOMETIMES!”

“FUCK YOU!”

“FUCK YOU!”

Anne jumped up, pushing the blanket away, needing to get it off. “FUCK BOTH OF YOU, CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?! FOR ONE SECOND?!”

“Whoa, Anne!” Catherine took a step closer, ”You okay?”

She gritted her teeth and looked around. Everyone was staring at her like she was weird, crazy, fuck she couldn't-

The only coherent thought was _**GET AWAY FROM EVERYTHING.** _So, she ran into the hallway and into her room, slamming the door shut and taking deep breathes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
“What the _fuck_ just happened?” Anna looked around.

“Maybe she just got overwhelmed?” Jane suggested, concerned.

“Mmm...” Catherine looked down, ”I don't know. She usually just taps her shoulder if she gets overwhelmed or wants to leave.”

“Aww, you have a little code?” Kitty cooed.

“Yeah,” Catherine nodded, ”We have a lot of little things. We needed to have subtle signs in our past life and now it's a second language.”

“That's so cute,” Cathy smirked at them.

“Actually, I might know what this one is about,” Kitty stood up, ”Cathy, can you help me?”

“With?” Cathy tilted her head.

“I'll explain,” Kitty assured, ”I'm gonna talk to her, Cathy is gonna help, then I'm sure she'll be okay talking to all of you.”

“Are you sure?” Catherine asked, looking anxious.

“Trust me,” Kitty nodded, ”Come on, Cathy!”

Cathy followed her, and once they were in the hallway, Kitty quietly explained her thinking. Cathy understood and pulled out her phone.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Anne had taken off her clothes and changed into baggy pajamas, they were more comfortable. Everyone wasn't so scratchy.

She was on the bed, wrapped in a blanket, sniffling, and hoping that things would stay quiet forever.

“Annie?” Kitty's concerned voice coming seconds later destroyed that hope.

“Go away,” She mumbled.

“Anne, come on,” Anne internally groaned as she heard Cathy, as well, ”No one is judging you.”

“We just wanna know what happened, Annie,” Kitty softly knocked on the door.

“Go. Away.” Anne repeated, a little louder this time.

“Anne, do you know what ADHD is?” Cathy asked.

Anne stiffened, ”Wh-Why does that matter?”

“Anne, I'm pretty sure you have ADHD and I'm pretty sure you should get a diagnosis,” Cathy said, bluntly.

“Cath!” Kitty hissed, ”I was trying to ease her into it!”

“I don't,” Anne mumbled, ”I don't have ADHD.”

“Are you sure?” Cathy asked, ”’Cause, uh... You really fit it, Anne.”

“I don't have ADHD!” She snapped, lowering her voice before continuing, ”I don't. Th- It's weird. I don't.”

“Anne, it isn't weird,” Kitty reassured through the door, ”It's normal. And you can get a diagnosis for it. And you should.”

“No one's gonna hate you for something you can't control,” Cathy knocked on the door a little, ”Now, can we come in?”

“Sure,” Anne walked over and unlocked the door, ”Hi...”

“What happened out there?” Kitty asked, holding out her hand. Anne grabbed it and walked over to her bed while Kitty and Cathy followed.

“I read about ADHD a while ago...” Anne mumbled, ”But... It seemed weird. I just- I don't know. Everyone hated me for it in my last life, even though we didn't know what it was. I tried to hide the signs, force myself not to move and stuff.”

“That's why you've been so...” Kitty paused, ”Different lately. A lot calmer. A bit boring.”

Anne chuckled a little, ”Y-Yeah... But then Cathy and Anna got into the argument and everything seemed... Wrong. There were too many noises and touch and I just snapped at some point and darted.”

“You know, you can always tell us,” Cathy gave a patient smile, ”Anything. We won't judge you. Maybe, tomorrow morning, we can get you a diagnosis.”

“Maybe we should just...” Kitty looked at them, ”All get tests done? Like, to see if any of us have anything.”

“That makes sense,” Anne nodded, ”So that, uh... No one else does what I did.”

“Exactly,” Cathy nodded, ”Do you wanna go back out there or wanna us to get Catherine.”

“I can go back out there,” Anne stood up and they walked out together.

“Anne, are you okay?” Catherine took a step closer.

Anne nodded and walked over, grabbing her hand, ”I'm okay. Just got overwhelmed. Now... Um...”

“Yes?” Jane prompted, softly.

“Do you guys know what ADHD is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They all got diagnosed with their respective disabilities, Kitty and Cathy having autism and Jane have dyslexia.
> 
> Anna and Catherine are the only neurotypicals.


	3. Chokers and Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna finds out about tattoos, this will come back later
> 
> Anne finds out about chokers and gets excited Kitty agrees
> 
> Edit: Just realized it autocorrected “Chokers” to “Chile’s” and I'm gonna die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Caps and brief mentions of sex nothing explicit

**(Queens)**   
_3:46 AM_

Anna: GUYS HOLY FUCK

Anne: what the hell

Jane: Why are you all up?

Kitty: What

Catherine: I know why Anne and I are up why are you all up?

Cathy: What were you and Anne doing

Cathy: 😏

Catherine: Not that

Kitty: 😏😏😉😉

Anne: we were literally just talking

Anne: wtf guys

Anna: what kind of talking keeps you up this late?

Anne: venting and youtube

Catherine: Venting and YouTube

Cathy: Ah

Anna: ANYWAY GUYS HOLY F U C K

Jane: Yes?

Anna: [Image Attached]

Anna: PEOPLE LIKE

Anna: PAINT ON YOUR SKIN

Anna: BUT PERMANENTLY 

Anne: im doing that

Jane: Wait, Anna, when did you leave the house?

Kitty: I thought you were still watching TV??????

Cathy: Anna where are you 

Anna: Jane went upstairs and went to bed

Anna: and I got bored and went outside to see shit

Anne: u didnt invite me???

Anna: I thought you and Catherine were either asleep or having sex

Anne: fuck you guys

Catherine: Why are you so convinced Anne and I have sex? Why is that your first thought??

Jane: I mean...

Kitty: Do you... Not have sex?

Cathy: Can you tell us that you guys don't have sex?

Anna: you guys are the only ones who were together in our past lives too

Anna: and having sex then

Kitty: We always assume that's what you guys are doing

Anne: anyway this is getting off track

Catherine: Yeah don't need you guys talking about our sex lives

Cathy: So you HAVE sex lives??

Anne: ANYWAY

Anne: anna come home

Cathy: Yeah Anna

Anna: I'm cominggg

Jane: I can pick you up, if you want?

Anna: nah im only like ten minutes away from home

Jane: Okay.

Anne: go to sleep

Kitty: You never sleep Annie

Anne: irrelevant neither does cath

Cathy: Fair

Kitty: Cathy go to sleep or I'm not giving you cuddles for a week

Cathy: :(

Anne: ha

Catherine: Anne go to bed

Anne: no

Catherine: Bo

Anne: fine

Anna: ha Anne is whipped

Jane: Anna, go to sleep when you get home.

Anna: ...

Anna: Janeyyy

Jane: Anna.

Anna: fine

Kitty: HA

Anna: don't  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
 **(Queens)**  
 _8:45 AM_

Anne: GUYS

Anne: KITTY

Kitty: ?

Anne: L O O K

Anne: [Link Attached]

Anne: NECK NECKLACES

Cathy: That's just a normal necklace though??

Anne: click the link

Catherine: What's a choker?

Anne: THE IMAGE YOU GUYS COME ON

Kitty: Okay okay but like

Kitty: I want one

Anne: BITCH SAME

Jane: Anne.

Anne: >:|

Anna: then get it

Anne: i dont know how

Cathy: Just,,,, order it???

Catherine: Yeah

Anne: how???

Cathy: Just..... Click the button and give it our address and info and shit

Anne: we have info????

Kitty: Wait when did we get info????

Catherine: You are both children

Jane: I order stuff all of the time.

Anna: no you tell me what to do order and I order stuff because you can't really read the tiny letters

Jane: Well... Yeah.

Anne: wait jane how do you type

Jane: I have the text on the biggest setting. Plus, I can read it's just... Hard and weird. Especially, tiny letters.

Jane: Sometimes, Anna helps me.

Anna: yes I do

Kitty: THIS IS OFF TRACK GUYS CHOKERSSS

Anne: YEAHHHHH

Catherine: Why don't you guys look for them when we go to the mall today

Anne: FUCK yeah

Kitty: Let's GET IT

Cathy: Children

Kitty: Stfu

Anna: I swear Anne is rubbing off on you

Anne: stfu lesser anne

Anna: I-

Jane: What a comeback.

Catherine: Get ready to go to the mall in like an hour

Anne: b e t

Jane: Children.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Anne and Kitty were excitedly running from store to store, looking for a place that sold chokers.

“Annie, Annie, Annie!” Kitty excitedly chirped, ”These things are so much prettier than scarves or sweaters or scars!”

“I know!” Anne couldn't help but flap her hands, ”I love them so much and- LOOK!”

“Anne, dear, volume,” Jane patiently reminded.

“Sorry-” Anne looked down, ”But look they have chokers here!”

Kitty grinned and grabbed Anne's hand, both of them running it.

“Children,” Cathy mumbled, but followed.

“To be fair,” Anna shrugged as she walked in, ”The chokers are dope.”

“I'm dating a child,” Catherine sighed and followed.

Jane laughed a little and walked after them.

“They're all so cool!” Anne looked around and gasped, ”I can get a letter on it?!”

“Yes,” The store employer seemed to have grown tired of Anne and Kitty very quickly, ”There are many designs you can have. You can have them custom made and-”

“CUSTOM MADE?!” Kitty grinned before pausing, ”What does that mean?”

“It means you can order a specific new design detail,” He explained, glancing at the other four, ”If you want to pay for it.”

“Lina,” Anne looked at her, ”I need to get one with a letter.”

“What letter?” Jane asked.

“I don't know,” Anne shrugged, ”An ‘A’ or a ‘B’. I'll figure it out.”

“I'm getting a ‘K’ or ‘H’!” Kitty grinned as she bounced in place.

“Hell, yeah!” Anne looked at her, missing the way the store employee cringed.

“Annie,” Jane looked at her.

“Oh,” Anne looked at the store employee, ”Uh. Heck, yeah.”

Cathy rolled her eyes and Anna groaned.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Anne and Kitty were flaunting their chokers at every chance they got. They only took them off for showers, swimming, or bed. 

They stopped wearing their scarves or hiding behind someone for pictures and just wore their chokers. The Queendom (as Cathy and Anna dubbed it) absolutely adored them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna update one more time today, probably just random things with the requests 
> 
> Also, I think Cathy and Anna would get modern language first, Cathy would get super into shows and writes fanfics and Anna just seems like she would immediately get it
> 
> Anne and Kitty get it pretty quick too
> 
> Catherine and Jane are always confused


	4. Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is 1:30 in the morning for me but I finished this
> 
> Some random dumb stuff and something semi-serious but it's fine, it gets dealt with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Caps, Mentions of manipulation and toxic relationships as well as a brief mention of self-loathing

**(Queens)**   
_3:52 PM_

Anne: guys

Anne: guys help

Kitty: With?

Anna: I am thoroughly enjoying this

Anne: ANNA STOPPPPP

Kitty: ???

Anne: THAT SHITTY O'REILLY JINGLE

Anna: AUTO PARTSS!!!!

Catherine: I can't let you actively bully my girlfriend Anna

Kitty: Okay okay but

Kitty: [Video of Anna repeatedly saying, “O’ O’ O’ O’REILLEYYY!” and Anne covering her ears and screaming something before the video cuts off.]

Kitty: This is hilarious

Cathy: Don't give her a sensory overload

Jane: I'm just trying to make dinner.

Anne: LINAAAA!!!!!!

Catherine: Anna stop

Anna: Anne are you gonna have a sensory overload

Anne: no its just fucking obnoxious

Anna: cool tell me if that changes

Anne: SHE ISNT STOPPING

Anna: no I'm not

Anne: hsnsnsus subausbshsnsu

Catherine: Anna stop bullying my girlfriend

Anna: but like this has been stuck in her head for days

Anne: i should have never told you guys that 

Anna: you prolly shouldn't of

Kitty: We're all immature children

Anne: i know

Anna: anyway

Anne: AHHHHHHHHHH  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Anne hummed and watched TV with Kitty. Kitty leaned on her arm as they heard Jane call out, ”Anna and I are going to go order pizza, what do you guys want?”

“Hey, Jane?” Anne looked over, ”How does, like... The pizza work?”

“You've never gotten pizza?” Anna smirked a little.

“Cathy, Kitty, and I have never done anything,” Anne narrowed her eyes, ”I mean, Cathy orders stuff online. We go to the mall or stores with you guys. But that's it.”

“Why don't you and Kitty come with us today?” Jane suggested.

“Sure,” Kitty shrugged and stood up “I wanna see how pizza stores work.”

“I don't think they're called that,” Anne hummed as she got up and grabbed her green tangle and Kitty's pink and blue fidget cube.

“Eh,” Kitty smiled and grabbed the fidget cube, ”Who cares? Let's go!”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
“What kind of pizza do they have?” Anne stepped into the surprisingly small place.

On the right, there were a few tables and a bar with stools on the left. There was a counter at the front, presumably to order.

“What's this place called?” Anne asked, looking around. There were a few people at the bar, but they weren't paying any attention to them.

“Jersey’s,” Anna nodded, ”Do you have any particular pizza you want?”

“Just what we usually get,” Kitty looked around and smiled, ”I like this. It's small and kinda cute.”

“What exactly is baseball?” Anne tilted her head, looking at all the pictures on the wall.

“Believe it's a type of sport, which is just a fancy game,” Anna shrugged.

“Cool.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
“Pizza!” Anne yelled as they walked into the door.

Catherine tilted her head, ”You went with them?”

“Yep!” Kitty grinned, ”Annie and I are learning things!”

“Cathy's coming with next time,” Anne nodded.

“I think you guys would literally die trying to do anything without at least Jane, Catherine, or I,” Anna smirked.

Anne stuck out her tongue, ”Shut up! We're perfectly good at that stuff.”

“Bo, I love you,” Catherine grabbed her hand, ”But I don't think you know what you're doing. Ever. At all.”

“Hey!” Anne glared at her and everyone else laughed.

Anne laughed, too, and they all had pizza. Anne and Kitty excitedly talked about what the place looked like, and everything they learned along the way.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Queens had posted another little video on their accounts, just them going around the house and talking, little updates about them considering a show or musical of some sort.

Anna was scrolling through the comments when she saw a comment saying, _‘Anyone else think that they might be dating? Like Aragon and Boleyn are always really close which is weird since you think they would hate each other.’_

There was another saying, _‘But like Parr and Howard are always so close and stuff.’_

 _‘Same with Cleves and Seymour’_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
 **(Queens)**  
 _4:21 PM_

Anne: _[Images Attached]_

Anne: holy fuck weve been found out

Anna: I was just reading that

Kitty: Damn they got us

Jane: Maybe we should just tell them?

Catherine: Yeah why not?

Cathy: I mean what's the worst that can happen?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They made a post saying, _‘Just letting you all know:_  
 _Anne Boleyn and Catherine of Aragon are dating._  
 _Anne of Cleves and Jane Seymour are dating._  
 _Katherine Howard and Catherine Parr are dating.’_

And, oh, boy, did the fanbase go wild.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_‘HOLY FUCK ANNE AND CATHERINE ARE DATING THIS IS SUPREME ENEMIES TO LOVERS SHIT-’_

_‘Parrward so cute omg’_

_‘Autism gfs’_

_‘CLEVEMOUR CONFIRMED’_

_‘So they're all gay’_

_‘PARRWARD IS SO DAMN WHOLESOME I CANNOT-’_

_‘Okay but I wanna know the story behind Boleyn and Aragon were they together before the reincarnation??’_

_‘DUDE CLEVEMOUR I CAN'T THEY ARE SUCH A GOOD DYNAMIC JSNSYNSYWGS’_

The Queens were thoroughly enjoying it, until some people decided to ruin it by forgetting that they were real people and not characters for their amusement.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Anne was looking at the comments with Kitty in Kitty's room, giggling until they saw one.

_‘But like anyone else prefer Parrlyn?’_

“Parrlyn?” Anne tilted her head, ”Like me and Cathy?”

“Ew,” Kitty narrowed her eyes, “I am not a fan of that.”

Then, they found another.

_‘Honestly I'm gonna get like canceled for this but uhhhh,,,, Aragon and Boleyn seems like a really toxic couple to me. Everyone forget that Boleyn is like a master manipulator and literally stole Henry and got Catherine locked away in their past life?? I feel like this is just manipulation on Anne's part.’_

Anne winced, ”I... I'm not manipulating her!”

“Yeah, what the Hell?!” Kitty glared at the screen.

“I...” Anne looked at her hand, ”Am I? I don't think I am... Right? Would I even realize if _I_ was? Does everyone else think this?! Do-”

“Annie,” Kitty grabbed her hand, ”No. You aren't manipulating her. Trust me, I know manipulation. You guys may not have been the best couple before, but you worked it out. You're fine.”

Anne took a deep breath and smiled, ”Thanks, Kitty.”

“But this comment isn't okay,” Kitty looked at the phone, ”People can't just say this without knowing the context. It's just speculation.”

“Yeah,” Anne grabbed the phone and winced, ”Oh, God, there are more and more comments now.”

“The same thing?” Kitty leaned over and stiffened.

_‘Is Howard and Parr a good pairing? I mean... We all know their pasts. Is it okay for them to be together? Idk man seems weird’_

_‘all I'm saying is that Jane seems way too nice for Cleves’_

There was a comment replying to that one saying, _‘it's the other way around tho. Jane is a bitch’_

“She is NOT!” Anne yelled, ”What the Hell?!”

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Anna's voice from her room on the other side of them showed that she saw something that upset her.

Anne opened the door and saw Anna storming out and rambling something in German.

“Jane ist keine Schlampe! Boleyn und Argon sind perfekt für einander! Wie zum Teufel sind Cathy und Kitty schlecht für einander?!”

Catherine and Jane came up from the kitchen, looking upset and confused.

“I'm assuming we've all seen, then?” Cathy looked at them, after coming out of her room.

“Yeah...” Anne sighed.

Catherine walked over and grabbed her hand before turning to everyone else, “How do we address this?”

“How am I too good or Anna?” Jane mumbled, “And how are Kitty and Cathy bad for each other?”

“I'm, like,” Anne paused,”90- no. 87% sure I'm not manipulating Lina.”

“You aren't,” Catherine looked at her and kissed her forward, ”Trust me.”

“Okay,” Cathy sighed, ”We have to address this, people are already asking about it.”

“Let's just... Tell them that it's not okay to say this stuff about real people,” Kitty looked at them, ”How hard of a concept is that?”

“Trust me,” Anne ran a hand through her hair, ”People say worse shit. Remember the article?”

“I thought that was a one time thing?” Jane tilted her head.

“Oh, there's so much,” Anne groaned, ”I mean... God, look at the tag ‘SIX discourse’ on Tumblr and you'll get plenty of shit.”

“Why do you look at that tag?” Cathy glanced at her, concerned.

“A mix of boredom and self-loathing,” Anne shrugged, “‘Sides I've heard worse.”

“Wait, I look at that tag, too!” Kitty looked at her, ”Or, I've looked at it, like, once or twice out of curiosity. I honestly didn't expect so much Jane hate.”

“Neither did I!” Anne turned, ”I mean, I expected people hating me and maybe Anna or Cathy for ‘not dealing with enough’- which there was an annoying amount of- BUT NOT ALL OF THE JANE HATE!”

“Why do people hate me?!” Jane asked.

“Because they're dumbasses,” Anna patted Jane's shoulder, a solemn look on her face.

“Okay, but, Anne and Kitty seem to get the most shit overall,” Cathy pointed out, ”A lot of people are saying that Araleyn is the result of manipulation on Anne's behalf and Parrward is probably because Kitty is a brat who would throw a fit if someone said no to her. Though, a good amount of people think I'm manipulating Kit.”

“Hey!” Anne protested, ”Kitty is not a brat and no one is manipulating anyone here!”

“Okay, let's just make a video, as we did with the article, explaining why this isn't okay,” Jane suggested.

“Yeah,” Catherine agreed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kitty, like always, set up the phone to record and then ran over. She sat down on the couch in between Cathy and Anne.

“Okay,” Catherine began, ”As you all know, we recently told everyone about our relationships.”

“And most people were supportive,” Jane smiled a little before it fell into a frown, ”But not everyone was.”

“A lot of people...” Anne was fidgeting with her green tangle, ”Made assumptions about us. And our relationships.”

“Let's clear up the most common ones,” Anne took a deep breath, ”Jane and I are very happy together. Neither of us is mean to the other. Kitty and Cathy are together by mutual choice, neither is manipulating or forcing the other. Anne and Catherine have a very complicated past that they have worked through together and are happy now.”

“Also, you shouldn't be saying that one couple would be better than the other,” Kitty looked at the phone, ”We are people. We're together. We exist. It hurts to hear someone say that your partner would be better off with someone else.”

“We aren't just characters,” Cathy explained, ”We're real people. We're fine with content being created of us, like art or fanfictions. It's fine. Hell, we don't care about the shipping. We do understand that we have certain personas that people see as characters. But saying that one ‘ship’ is better than the real couple hurts. And isn't okay.”

“Thank you for listening, Queendom,” Jane gave a small smile, ”And we hope that this behavior stops soon.”

Kitty turned off the phone and, like usual, gave it to Cathy to edit and upload.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It stopped, for the most part, and a lot of the comments from other people were deleted, as well as a good amount of apologies.

They were all relieved, though concerned about the amount of hate that was still around. They knew they couldn't stop that, of course, they did. People would do what they want. It didn't make it okay, but it also didn't mean that it mattered.

Anne and Kitty were also banned from the discourse tag on Tumblr or any other kind of discourse or hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to do every suggestion. This is honestly just like a non-organized fluff fic no idea when it's gonna end
> 
> Also, I looked up ‘Six Discourse’ on Tumblr and there really wasn't much, but this is happening in a world where they were literally reincarnated and everyone just kinda... Starts to believe them or figure it's just a really committed cosplay account


	5. Ableism & Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ableism and Video Games
> 
> General bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Ableism, implied/referenced abuse, nightmares, r-slur

One day, they all left the house and went around town, looking at stores. Jane had made a plan to look at stores and then have a picnic in that little park with the forest behind it.

They were all happily chatting and going into store after store, usually temporarily getting separated.

Anne noticed that Kitty seemed to be quiet and playing with the fidget cube a lot more than she usually did.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
 **(Anne -- > Kitty)**  
 _2:34 PM_

Anne: hey kit u ok??

Kitty: Yeah why wouldn't I be?

Anne: idk you just seemed off today

Kitty: Oh yeah don't worry I've just been a little more like sensory sensitive today 

Anne: oh ok

Anne: tell me or someone else if you need anything

Kitty: Yeah thanks Annie

Anne: np  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
At some point, Kitty, Cathy, and Anne had wandered off into a store on their own. 

They were looking at some pins and Anne began to bounce in place, Kitty was tapping her finger on the pins, and Cathy was flapping her hands while talking.

Some guy was glaring at them while walking past and muttered something. They all noticed and inched away from him. Kitty grabbed Cathy and Anne's hands and led them to a back corner of the store.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
 **(Kitty -- > Anne & Cathy)**  
 _3:26 PM_

Kitty: Okay but like,,,,,

Kitty: I'm not the only one who heard that guys call us retards?

Anne: no i heard it

Cathy: That's what he said?? I knew he was looking at us funny for like stimming but I didn't notice that

Anne: okay but no one else is around

Cathy: Fuck

Kitty: Oh my God he has a friend with him

Anne: shit i think theyre talking about us omg omg

Cathy: BITCH ABORT STIMMING MISSION ABORT

Kitty: I'm hiding the fidget cube I think they're looking at it

Anne: im putting my tangle away

Cathy: I'm stuffing my hands in my pockets and stimming there

Kitty: God you're so smart

Anne: i wish i had pockets.

Cathy: Let's text the others

Kitty: Yeah  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
 **(Queens)**  
 _3:31 PM_

Anne: help

Kitty: Where are you guys???

Catherine: What's wrong?

Anne: some dude like called us retarded while stimming and he and his friend have been like looking at us weird

Anna: on our way

Jane: Which store?

Cathy: The one with those pins in the window

Catherine: Alright we're pretty close to there

Anne: thx  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They went home soon after that and they were all complaining in the car.

Anne groaned, ”I hate people. Like, so what if we stim? Back off.”

“Fuck-” Kitty paused as Jane shot her a look from the driver's seat, ”Frick yeah.”

“Also, don't call people the r-word,” Anna muttered, ”That's fucked up.”

“How come Jane doesn't censor you? Why is it just us?” Anne looked at her.

“Girlfriend privileges, look it up,” Anna smirked.

“They didn't do anything, it was just annoying,” Cathy shrugged, ”I mean, until someone, like, grabs my hands like Henry did, I'm cool.”

“Henry grabbed your hands?” Catherine glanced back from the shotgun seat, at least that's what it was supposed to be called.

“Oh, yeah,” Cathy nodded, ”When I stimmed by flapping my hands, he would grab my wrist and yell at me. Same with Thomas and, like, everyone in general would be pissy about it.”

“My Dad would get upset at me for that,” Anne nodded, ”And Henry. But that's not a surprise and he usually didn't hit me one that. My Dad used to grab my arm or smack my head when I bounced or stimmed. Or got too loud or did anything he didn't like.”

“My Grandma would scold me for being ‘unladylike’ or something,” Kitty looked at them, ”And I never liked touch. Of course, everything else amplified that, but even before I was never a fan of it. I also never got social rules and she would always get mad at me for not catching on and I just didn't get it.”

“Me, too!” Anne agreed, ”Like, how am I supposed to know what's okay if no one tells me?! Also, how the Hell does time work and why can't you just remind me?”

“Yeah!” Kitty looked at her, ”Like, God, it isn't that difficult to deal with me!”

“And to not be abusive dicks in the first place,” Cathy pointed out, ”Like... Just... Don't do it.”

“Are you three okay?” Anna looked at them, ”I mean, we knew about Henry and vaguely Kit's Grandma but everything else is new and concerning to me.”

“Yeah, I didn't know about Cathy's abuse,” Catherine tilted her head, ”Or that much about Anne's Dad.”

“I mean,” Anne blinked, ”I don't really wanna talk about him. I hate him. He's shit.”

“You know, it isn't a bad thing to talk about people you don't like,” Jane glanced back at them, “And we're always here for you guys.”

“I know,” Cathy nodded, ”I just... Never thought to bring it up.”

“I figured you guys don't need all the details to understand,” Anne shrugged.

“Never occurred to me to tell you guys anything other than the sexual abuse,” Kitty looked at them, ”What about you guys? Are you guys okay?”

“I'm fine, it's you three I'm worried about,” Anna looked at them.

“Is there anything in particular you guys want to know?” Anne tilted her head, ”And can we discuss this, like... At home and not in the car?”

“Of course,” Jane nodded, ”Whenever you're comfortable.”

They didn't really talk about it when they got home. They just watched TV and went on with their day.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Anna and Kitty were up late, playing video games one night. They had the volume low and were trying their best to stay quiet.

“Aww, come on,” Kitty pouted and Anna grinned.

“I am superior!” Anna joked.

“Fuck off,” Kitty softly punched her and they both laughed before starting another game.

They noticed the door to the attic, where they had set up the gaming equipment, open.

Kitty glanced back, ”Yeah?”

“Are you guys still up?” Anne shut the door and walked over.

“Yeah,” Anna nodded, more focused on beating Kitty, ”Why are you up? And how late is it?”

“It's three in the morning,” Anne sat down on the chair next to the couch, ”And I can't sleep.”

“Why not?” Kitty asked, barely paying attention.

“Nightmares.” That made them a little bit more concerned and attentive.

Anna quietly paused the game and softly asked, ”About?”

“You know,” Anne turned to them, the only light from the TV, ”I'm not 100% sure. It's usually my beheading, ‘cause of course. But, recently, it's been... A lot. Of different stuff.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Kitty looked at her and hesitantly reached out her hand.

“Eh,” Anne shrugged, and grabbed it, moving next to her on the couch, ”Not much to talk about. It isn't specific memories, it's just an overall bad feeling.”

“You tell Lina about it?” Anna asked.

“No,” Anne shook her head, ”Didn't really wanna worry everyone for no reason. Not much I can do to fix it.”

“Anything that we can do?” Kitty scooted a little closer.

“Can I play with you guys?” Anne glanced at the remote.

Anna grinned, ”Always!” She tossed her a remote, ”Get ready to die, Verführerin!”

“I'm gonna destroy you two!” Anne shot her a glare, smiling.

“Yeah, right!” Kitty softly elbowed Anne, ”I'm gonna kill you both!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, Anne got a green and white sparkly pin that said “ADHD Royalty”
> 
> Kitty got a pink pin with a white cat in the background and the Autism Awareness Ribbon on it.
> 
> Cathy got a simplistic blue pin that said, ”Yeah I'm on the spectrum, keep scrolling”


	6. Images and The Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna gets overwhelmed by constant harassment and no one else but Anne and Kitty are home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attacks, general anxiety, self-consciousness, dangerous activities

Jane, Catherine, and Cathy had left for a bit, going to the stores. Anne and Kitty were downstairs, watching TV and talking.

They were actually in the middle of venting about their shitty family when they heard a thud from upstairs.

“What was that?” Kitty asked, looking around.

“Anna's the only one home,” Anne pointed out, standing up.

Kitty looked upstairs, ”Anna? Is that you?”

There was no answer.

“Anna, are you okay?!” Anne yelled, getting more and more anxious.

Still no answer.

Anne and Kitty rushed upstairs and knocked on Anna's door. After a few more seconds of silence, they both looked at each other and began to really panic.

“Anna?”

“Anna, are you okay?!”

“What was that thudding noise?!”

“What the fuck was the noise?!”

“I'm gonna open the doo- Oh, shit, it's locked.”

“Should we call Jane?!”

“I'm gonna pick the lock!”

“You don't know how to do that.”

“Shhh!”

“Oh, God-”

“Geh weg, Kätzchen und Verführerin!” Anna yelled, causing them both to sigh in relief.

“Not sure what that means,” Kitty leaned against the door, ”But you are alive, which is good!”

“Why wouldn't she be alive?” Anne glanced at her, ”That was a very light thud.”

“No, it wasn't!” Kitty whined, “It was loud!”

“Oh, my God,” Anne looked at the door, ”We are the worst people to be in this situation.”

“Okay, okay!” Kitty sighed, ”Anna, can you open the door?”

“Nein, geh weg! Es geht mir gut!”

“I don't know what that means!” Anne yelled, before taking a deep breath.

“We have to get in there!” Kitty lowered her voice, not wanting to panic Anna, ”If she's stuck in German, she must be really freaking out.”

“Hmm...” Anne looked down, then grinned and straightened up.

“What are you thinking?” Kitty looked at her, voice suddenly at a normal and accusatory.

“Trust me, I got this!” Anne looked around and ran out the backdoor. Kitty glanced to the right and left before darting after her.

“Tell me what you're thinking!” She yelled, then froze as she saw Anne setting a ladder up against the edge of Jane's room, which was directly across from Anna's.

“What the fuck, Annie?!” Kitty yelled.

“I'm climbing through the window!” Anne looked at her.

“ _What the **FUCK,**_ Annie?!” Kitty repeated, louder and more panicked this time.

“I am going to climb around the house and then go to Anna's room and break in through the window!” Anne yelled, glancing down at her.

“Annie, stop it,” Kitty looked up at her, ”This is a horrible, horrible idea. A horrible, horrible, HORRIBLE thing.”

“Nah, nah, nah!” Anne shook her head, ”Don't worry! I know what I'm doing!”

“Anne, please!” Kitty ran closer to the ladder, which Anne had now moved off of and onto Jane's windowsill.

“Go inside and tell Anna I'm gonna be there soon!” She called down, scooting to the edge of Jane's windowsill.

“Anne, pl-” Kitty gasped as Anne jumped to the next room's windowsill, which was Catherine's, ”JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!”

Kitty prayed that no one else was around. Their neighbors probably thought that they were enough already.

“I made it!” Annie grinned, gripping the top of the windowsill, ”I didn't fall! Just gotta get to my room, then around to the front of the house!”

“Anne, this is an absolute shit idea!”

“Stop bullying me!” Anne yelled back, scooting to the edge again.

She jumped toward her room and almost slipped on the windowsill before grabbing the top. She and Kitty were both quiet for a few seconds before simultaneously screaming.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT! _HOLY **FUCKING** SHIT!_ I ALMOST JUST DIED I ALMOST DIED SHIT FUCK OH MY-”

“WHAT THE _HELL,_ ANNIE?! GET OFF THE WINDOW, YOU'RE GONNA DIE, JESUS CHRIST! WE CAN JUST TALK TO ANNA, _THIS ISN'T **NECESSARY**_!”

“No, no, I'm fine!” Anne took a deep breath and wiped her face, VERY QUICKLY, before gripping the windowsill immediately again.

“No, get down!” Kitty demanded, shaking, ”I- God, why isn't anyone else home?!”

“I'm an adult!” Anne shimmied across the windowsill, ”I had a child- for three years. I can do this! I can handle a situation like this!”

“Anne, _we're_ basically children!” Kitty gestured wildly with her arms, ”We will die if left alone for more than three hours!”

“Fuck...” Anne crouched and looked up at the corner of the roof. She grinned and jumped, ” _ **OFF!**_ ”

“ANNIE!” Kitty screamed as Anne grabbed the corner of the roof, desperately clinging to it. She scrambled up onto the roof and sighed.

“Should've done this in the first place, huh?” Anne looked down and gave Kitty an anxious grin.

“Oh, my God!” Kitty looked around, ”I- I can't- YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE _ANY_ OF THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

“Don't worry!” Anne began to crawl across the roof, ”I got this! Go inside and tell Anna what's up!”

“I-” Kitty sighed, giving up, and ran inside and upstairs.

“Anna!” She banged on the door, then figured that wasn't the best idea. She winced at the noise she created and knocked softer, with her palms, ”Anna, are you there?”

“Ja, warum sollte ich nicht sein?” Anna's voice was a little scratchy like she was still- or at least very recently- was crying.

“What are you saying?!” Kitty snapped before taking a deep breath and signing, ”Sorry, sorry. I snapped. Anyway, open your window.”

“Warum?”

“English, please!” Kitty begged.

There was a few seconds of silence before Anna mumbled, ”Wh-Why exactly?”

“Anne is on the roof.”

“Verführerin fickt wo?!” Anna yelled, Kitty stepping back as the door swung open.

“Oh, Anna, were you cry-” Kitty began, sympathetically, before there was a loud thud.

“Shit!” Kitty ran forward and opened the window, then jumped to the side.

Anne swung into the room and rolled on the ground before jumping up, ”ANNA, ARE YOU OKAY?!”

Anna looked at her, ”Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?!”

“English?” Anne tilted her head a little.

“What the **_fuck_** were you thinking?!” Anna snapped, ”How much of a dumbass are you?! What if you fell and broke something?! What would we even do?!”

“Well, you were-” Anne gestured wildly for a few seconds and then looked at Anna, “I don't know! You were speaking in another language and stuff! There was a thud!”

“So, you wait!” Anna yelled, ”Or fuck off and let me deal with my petty shit on my own!”

“Well, what happened?!” Anne asked, ”I mean, God! You shut us out.”

“It was nothing,” Anna crossed her arms and looked down, ”Just some idiots harassing me and I got overwhelmed.”

“You know, we're here for you,” Anne put a hand on her shoulder, ”You should let us in next time.”

Anna rolled her eyes and flinched away, ”Someone calls me ugly and I have a fucking panic attack because of that piece of shit that hurt all of us, you guys way more than me! I'm not gonna be a little bitch when I barely went through anything.”

“That isn't how that works, Anna!” Kitty stepped forward, ”We don't compare each other or ourselves!”

“It was a stupid thing for me to be upset about!” Anna stepped back, ”I mean, God! A stranger called me ugly, that was it!”

“Who?!” Anne demanded, ”Who the fuck said that?! Because they're obviously a dumbass! Anna-” She grabbed Anna's hand, ”-You are beautiful! Really! And if Jane and the others were here, they would agree!”

Anna stayed quiet and sniffed, ”I just didn't wanna bug you two. You have enough to deal with without my issues too.”

“Anna,” Kitty stepped closer, ”Can I... Hug you?”

“Sure,” Anna smiled a little, and both Anne and Kitty tackled her.

“WhOA-” Anna yelled as they all fell back.

They all laughed for a bit and then fell into silence. Anne sat up and said, ”Oh, my God.”

“Yeah?” Kitty shot her a questioning look.

“I climbed a fucking roof,” Anne looked down, ”And jumped from windowsill to fucking windowsill. It's all hitting me.”

They were all quiet for a few seconds before Anna and Kitty began laughing and Anne rambled in French.

“J'aurais pu mourir! Oh mon Dieu! Je ne peux pas - Oh, mon Dieu! Je suis tellement stupide!”

“Don't worry,” Kitty grinned and put a hand on Anne's shoulder, ”You aren't dead. Yet.”

“We'll work harder to stop you next time,” Anna shrugged.

“Oh, yeah!” Anne looked at Anna, ”Who WAS it that said that shit?”

“Some random Instagram Account,” She shrugged.

“Do we know them?” Kitty asked.

“No idea,” Anna shook her head, ”I mean, seemed like a filler account.”

“Well, fuck ‘em!” Kitty grinned.

“Yeah, don't listen!” Anne agreed, ”They don't know what they're talking about!”

“Thank you, both of you,” Anna hugged them both, ”I'll let you in next time. Or... Try.”

“No prob, Bob!” Anne grinned and looked at her.

“We're always here for you.”

“I know,” Anna nodded, “I know.”

They all laid back and stayed quiet. It was peaceful. This knowledge that they loved each other, and would always be there for each other. No matter what.

“Hey, Anne?” Anna quietly asked.

“Yeah?”

“Why and how the _**FUCK**_ did you get on the roof?!”

“She climbed from a ladder to Jane's windowsill, to Catherine's windowsill, to her windowsill, to the corner of the roof, to the roof, then sent me in here to tell you, then swung into your room. Through the window.” Kitty deadpanned, looking directly at a nervous Anne the whole time.

Anna opened her mouth, but Anne cut her off.

“I can't help it!” Anne whined, ”I'm impulsive! It's the ADHD!”

“That's-” Kitty paused and sighed, ”I mean, that's fair. Yeah.”

“Kitty, why didn't you stop her?” Anna asked.

“It's Anne,” Kitty looked at her, ”I have no power over her!”

They all laughed again.

“Wanna watch TV or play games?” Anne suggested, ”’Cause I am not just laying here the whole time.”

“Yeah, let's watch New Girl,” Anna nodded, ”Let's go.”

Kitty jumped up, ”Let's go!”

“And not tell Catherine or Jane or anyone I was on the roof,” Anne nodded, looking down.

“Sure thing, Anne,” Anna rolled her eyes, ”But I can't promise the same for me in an hour.”

“Aww, come on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna be sad but it's okay
> 
> Anne is a bit(lot) impulsive, it's a trait of ADHD. She's gotten better at controlling it but she got super stressed about Anna and thought she might be hurt and just acted


	7. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queens do a live stream!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Light mentions of the whole Henry situation, mentions of harassment and ableism, but it's a pretty light chapter

The Queens had decided to do a little ‘Livestream’ as Anna called it, to answer some questions and interact with the fans.

“Is it working?” Jane asked, blinking at the camera.

“Yep!” Cathy grinned, ”We... Are live!”

“Aw, Hell yeah!” Anne bounced a little, ”I'm so excited for this!”

“Should I start reading off the questions now or should we do an introduction?” Kitty glanced at them.

“Oh, yeah, I got this-” Anna looked at the camera, ”We are the Tudor Queens. The wives of Henry VIII. Starting with!” She pointed at Catherine.

“Oh, Catherine of Aragon,” Catherine smiled and glanced at Anne.

“Anne Boleyn!” Anne grinned and waved.

“Jane Seymour,” Jane nodded.

“Anna of Cleves!” Anna figured she would just use Anna, so people called her that.

“Katherine Howard,” Kitty smiled and laughed a little, ”But, uh, you guys can call me Kat or Kitty.”

“Catherine Parr,” Cathy glanced at Kitty, ”But I go by Cathy.”

“Start with the questions, Kit!” Anne pointed at her.

“Okay...” Kitty looked at the laptop on her lap, ”Oh, uh... What are all of our sexualities?”

“Oh, oh!” Anne grinned, ”Wait should we go in order?”

“Might as well,” Cathy shrugged, ”Catherine?”

“Well, after learning what exactly sexualities were,” Catherine began to explain, ”And dealing with the internalized homophobia, I've realized that I'm a lesbian.”

“I'm Bi!” Anne raised her hand, ”I think I like girls more, but I'm Bi.”

“I am Pansexual,” Jane gave a small smile, ”After learning what it was, I thought it fit.”

“I'm a lesbian,” Anna glanced at Kitty, ”I don't think I've ever really been into guys.”

“I am a lesbian, too,” Kitty nodded, nervously fidgeting with the fidget cube, ”And, after research, I believe I'm asexual, too.”

“What does that mean?” Anne asked, tilting her head.

“Well, Cathy and I were researching it,” Kitty explained, ”And it means that I don't like sex. Or, I don't really... Feel sexual attraction.”

“Cool,” Anna nodded, ”Maybe we shouldn't have done this live, though.”

“I don't mind,” Kitty shrugged, ”I didn't expect you guys to be as- jerks about it.”

“And, to wrap it up!” Cathy smiled, ”I am Bi.”

“Is there another question?” Catherine asked.

“Oh, yeah!” Kitty grinned and looked at Anne and Catherine, ”Were Anne and Catherine together in their past lives?”

“Oh,” Anne blushed and looked at Catherine.

Catherine gave a nervous smile, ”Yes, we were. We fell in love in our past lives, after some time. We worked through our... Complicated feelings and are together now.”

“Yeah!” Anne grabbed Catherine's hand, ”Very happily together.”

“Aww,” Jane smiled.

“Next question!” Kitty glanced at the laptop, ”Uhh, how did we all get diagnosed? I'm assuming they're talking about our autism, ADHD, and dyslexia diagnoses.”

“I found out on my own first,” Anne shrugged, ”Well, a comment called me an ADHD icon and I eventually did some research and found that it fit me pretty well. I got self-conscious about it and tried to hide it, had a sensory meltdown, and Kitty and Cathy talked me down. Then, we all took tests and all got diagnosed.”

“It was kinda surprising to find out I had autism,” Kitty giggled a little, ”But looking back at my life, it fits.”

“Yeah, me, too,” Jane nodded, ”I've always had a problem with reading and it was the hardest thing to learn. Especially the way everyone wrote in cursive. I just didn't know there was a word for it.”

“I didn't know what autism was,” Cathy shrugged, ”But it makes sense, now that I know what it is.”

“Okay!” Kitty looked at the laptop, ”How did we get reincarnated?”

“No idea,” Jane shrugged, ”We were all just in this house, in the living room. I woke up first, then Cathy, then Catherine, then Anna, then Anne, then Kitty.”

“That was a trip,” Kitty sighed, ”Waking up after getting your head chopped off, seeing a bunch of women, and your cousin?! That was overwhelming.”

“Honestly,” Anne groaned, ”Did not know what was happening.”

“We don't know who did it,” Jane shrugged, ”Or why. But we found a note later, telling us to ‘tell our stories’ and we just kinda... Started to figure out this world.”

“We didn't really have time to wonder what brought us back,” Catherine explained, ”We were just glad that we were back.”

“Yeah,” Cathy nodded, ”I mean, we're telling our story. Or, at least, trying.”

“Oh, yeah, there was a question about that!” Kitty looked at the laptop, ”So, uh... What are we planning on doing to tell our stories?”

“We've decided on either a musical or a movie,” Anna explained, ”Because we wanna have fun with it.”

“And sing songs!” Anne leaned forward, bouncing, ”It's gonna be so cool!”

“Yeah!” Kitty smiled, ”It'd be fun.”

“So, we're working on it,” Catherine nodded, ”Next question?”

“Oh, yeah!” Kitty grinned, ”Umm... Do we get harassed in person ever?”

“A few times,” Cathy shrugged, ”I don't think I've ever been identified as a Queen in public-”

“As if you go out into public,” Anne scoffed.

“-but we get harassed for other things a lot.” Cathy finished, shooting Anne a look.

“Yeah...” Kitty huffed, ”I mean, usually Annie. She's loud and a lot more actively stimmy than Cathy and I.”

“I'm very loud and bouncy,” Anne anxiously rubbed her neck, ”And I act like a child. Apparently, it's still not appropriate to run around, or yell, or climb on everything on sight-”

“That last one isn't appropriate, Anne, I mean-” Kitty giggled a little, ”Remember that one really old tree that you tried to climb?”

“Okay, I barely got hurt that time!” Anne shot her a look.

“To answer the question,” Jane sighed and glanced at Kitty and Anne, ”Yes, we do. Usually, Cathy, Kitty, and Anne for stimming. Sometimes, me, if I mention or demonstrate my dyslexia. And the rest for various minor reasons unrelated to disabilities or the fact that we're Queens.”

“Cool,” Kitty nodded, ”Okay, next question- Ooh! Any favorite new foods?”

“Sour candy, sour candy!” Anne yelled, immediately, ”Oh, and I like pizza.”

“Pizza is a given for everyone,” Kitty rolled her eyes, ”But, other than that, I really like strawberries.”

“I like quesadillas,” Cathrine grinned and looked down, ”I like a lot of new Mexican foods!”

“I like breakfast foods,” Jane smiled.

“Wasn't there supposed to be an order?” Anna tilted her head, ”Oh, and I liked chicken. That goes for almost all products with chicken. Ooh, and those professionally done steaks!”

“I like blueberries,” Cathy shrugged, then looked at Anna, ”Oh, and the order is gone. We should've known better than to expect Anne to be patient and wait for more than one or two questions.”

Kitty giggled as Anne made faux offended noises, ”Next question... How did you did we all get together?”

“Anne and I got together in our last life and, eventually, got together in this one,” Catherine smiled, ”As I previously explained.”

“Yep!” Anne grinned, ”After some fighting.”

“A lot of fighting,” Kitty rolled her eyes and then looked at Cathy, ”Cathy and I just kinda... Always clicked? We both enjoyed the quiet and weren't the biggest fans of touch. I mean, we're affectionate, but we both understand that it wasn't always gonna be like that, and just because we were fine with touch one day, we might not the next. And that was okay.”

“Aww,” Anne looked at them.

“Yeah,” Cathy nodded, ”We spent a lot of time in each other's rooms. We ended up getting together at the hospital afte- uh...” She glanced around, realizing maybe she shouldn't mention the hospital.

At the way everyone, especially Anne, tensed, she figured that was right. She immediately backtracked, ”The hospital after we all got diagnosed.”

“Yep!” Kitty agreed, a little too quick, ”That's it! After learning we both had autism, it just... All clicked. And we confessed.”

“Jane and I got together by process of elimination,” Anna joked, causing everyone to laugh. She was always good at relieving the tension.

“Anna confessed first,” Jane added, ”It was very sweet and amazing... Well, we were both about to confess, but I let her go first, and then we got together!”

“I think that's gonna be all for today,” Cathy looked at them.

“Yeah!” Kitty grinned, ”Goodbye, Queendom! And thank you for all of the positive comments and attention!”

Cathy smiled and ended the live stream after everyone else said a quick goodbye and waved.

“Oh, my God, that was terrifying,” Anne breathed and flopped back, Catherine panickedly catching her.

“I am so sorry,” Cathy apologized, ”I got caught up in the story and-”

“It's fine,” Anne leaned against Catherine, ”I mean, you didn't mean to. I probably would've done it, too.”

“Yeah,” Kitty nodded, ”Do you think we'll ever tell them?”

“Hell, no!” Anna spat, ”They know enough about our lives as it is. We do NOT need them to hear about any of that!”

“Yeah...” Catherine sighed, ”They can read about our entire lives in a single Google search.”

“Well, some of it's fake,” Jane added, ”And, look at Anne! A lot about her and Henry got... Erased. Or, at least, Henry tried to.”

“What?” Anne sat up.

“He destroyed almost all of your symbols,” Jane explained, ”He didn't want any record of your guys' marriage.”

“What an asshole!” Anne spat, ”If anyone should be ashamed of that relationship, it's me! I mean, God, have you seen him?!”

Everyone else laughed a little, and, after a second, Anne did, too.

“Point is, our lives are... A bit too public,” Cathy mumbled, ”And we're getting bigger and bigger every day.”

“We'll just do our best to keep this part private,” Anna shrugged, ”And make boundaries.”

“Boundaries?” Jane asked, ”How?”

“If we get asked some shit like,” Anna leaned over and did a deep voice, eliciting a giggle from Anne and Anna and an eye rolled from Cathy, ”’How do you feel about blah blah personal thing blah blah’” She returned to her normal position and voice, ”We refuse to answer and redirect the conversation to something else.”

“Won't people get mad?” Anne asked, looking at her.

“Fuck them,” Anna grinned, ”If they get angry, that's their problem.”

“Yeah,” Catherine nodded, ”That works.”

“I guess we'll figure it out as we go?” Kitty shrugged.

“Together!” Anne looked at them.

“As a family,” Jane agreed.

They all smiled and went silent for a second. They had each other. They all had strengths that complimented each other's weaknesses. And, no matter what, they would be there for each other. Be a celebrity in the 21st Century was different than being a Queen in their past lives. But they would figure it out.

Together.

As a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this, but definitely not the last story. I have a few ideas in mind, specifically with Jane, Anne, and Kitty. The next story will probably be about the three of them and their abuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you guys can make suggestions for chapters/ask the Queens questions which they can interact with in the form of “Social Media” stuff. I'll do chapters as fast as I can so there might be multiple updates a day for this one.


End file.
